Teardrops on my guitar
by Cloe007
Summary: Gwen is friends with Trent. She likes Trent, a lot but he met a girl,Zoey.Zoey and Trent are going out with each other.Gwen is going to try everything to make them break up so she can go to prom with him.T for language.chap 5 is now up! plz R
1. The news

Teardrops on my guitar

Gwen is friends with Trent. She likes Trent, a lot but he met a girl, Zoey. Zoey and Trent are going out with each other. Gwen is going to try everything to make them break up so she can go to prom with him.

I do not own TDI or the song Teardrops on my guitar. I own Zoey on of my OC and Cloe my OC. If I did own TDI I think that Heather would be dead...Oh yeah Gwen sings and plays the guitar Trent showed her.

Chapter 1: The news

**Gwen's POV**

''Hey Trent!'' I said when i saw Trent trying to open his locker. ''Still having trouble with your crappy locker?'' I said trying to open mine.

''Hi Gwen. Yeah still having trouble. I hate these lockers they are just a piece of metal crap!''He said with an annoyed look on his face. ''I think you have trouble too.'' He said laughing.

''Uh yeah.''I said laughing seeing that my locker was still not open.''It's just the fifth time I tried opening it.''

''Got anyone to go to the pr...''I said starting before Trent cut me off.

''Hey I met this girl she's amazing! We're going out since like Friday. And we're going to prom together.''He said exited.

''Really? That's, uh, great Trent. I'm happy for you.'' I said. ''I guess I'm happy.''I said low enough so he can't hear me.

''Gwen you're sure you're happy for me?''Trent said.

''Uh yeah, I'm okay''.I said. I fake a smile so he wouldn't see my sadness.

''Okay well I'm off to English class. Bye!''He said, books under his left arm.

**I took my math book and close my locker. Yeah I finally was able to open it. I lock the locker and saw Cloe, my BFF(an/:when its gonna be writing BFF its best female friend caus Trent is her BGF(best guy friend)ok?), waiting for me near the girls bathroom. We were in the same math class. And English class. And in a whole bunch of other class.**

**Cloe was a medium size, blonde with pink streaks girl. She always whore a plum halter top with Nikita written in black on it and we could see her pierced belly button, a jean mini skirt and black converses. She had 5 holes in her ears. Two in each ear and one on the top of her right ear. She always has a manicure with a Chanel sticker on each of her fourth finger. Cloe sings really well and plays really well the guitar. She has a collection of guitars. Well her dad has the collection. But Clo always takes a guitar and star playing it. She and Trent are great friends, but that's all. For her he's like a second brother(she has a brother and a sister, both younger).**

**When she saw the look on my face she asked me what was wrong. **

''Ah it's nothing. You don't need to worried.'' I said with a fake smile.

''Uh I'm your best friend, well best female friend, and you need to tell me what's wrong. I won't let you go, you know me!''She said.

''Hum...okay I'll tell you. But it's a secret. You can't tell anyone.''I said.

''Promise of a BFF!''She said.

''You know I like Trent right? And you know I told you Sunday, so yesterday, that today I'll tell him that I like him.''I said.

''Yeah I know. So you told him?''She said exited.

''No...I was going to ask him if he had anyone to go to the prom if not he could maybe go with me because I like him but...he cut me off and said that he had a girl since last Friday and that they where going to prom together and that she's amazing and he went on and on and on about Zoey.''I said with a sigh.

''Oh no! Poor you. But what is Zoey's last name?'' She said.

**Somebody past by and heard the name Zoey. The brunette girl named Courtney stopped,looked at us and said:**

''Zoey, Zoey..Trent's new girl?''Courtney asked.

''Uh yeah, her''. I said nerversouly.

''Well her full name is Zoey Wellington. Like the capital of New Zeland, I think. What a weird last name, don't you think?'' She said with a little laugh.

''Uh yeah, weird last name. Anyways, thanks Courtney!'' Cloe said with a cheerful voice.

''My pleasure. Bye!''She said walking off.

''Wow that was weird.'' I said. ''We had chance that Courtney was there and heard ''Zoey''.''

**The first bell rung and me and Cloe ran the our math class, at the other end of the school.**

Gwen: I hate you Trent

Trent: Heyyyy!!!

Me: Anyways **R&R**!!!**takes out fiery candy stick**I don't want to hear you whine! I decide that it's gonna be a little bit like the video of Teardrops on my guitar. I love that song and I used lyrics from the song: _I fake a smile so he. _Whatever you know it **R&R** oh yeah already said it...


	2. Math class

Teardrops on my guitar chapter 2

Gwen's POV

''Now class today in math class, it's going to be a lame boring class. We will take notes. That you'll need to study. I'm sorry it's what I have to do....the principal decide it.'' Said our cool math teacher named Koncowl.(an/:Kielly is pronounce Killy).

''Mrs Koncowl, why do we do boring stuff?''Ask a student.

''Well, I do not plan my days, the principal, Mr. Peter Jolicum, plans them and I do not like that so I'll might change school because of that. Whatever just get your notebook out please class.''Said the teacher nicely.

I was glad to have a nice teacher for math. Even if I hate math because it is BORING. But with math is... funner. And we're aloud to chose with who to sit with of course by BFF Cloe. Some girls where nice like Bridget, Leshawna and Lindsay but Clo is the one I sit in every class I'm with her. I sit with Trent in science and French. I tutor him in French. We laugh a lot! Anyways, I took out my note book and start writing my geometry notes. I look at Cloe's notes. They where all well written and the written was beautiful. I look at mine...errr not really well written but at least I don't have any errors. The teacher called my name to explain what is a solid to make the students remember what it was. I went in front of the class and said the definition of a solid. I went back at my seat and Cloe passed me a note. It said:

_I have an idea how to break up Trent and Zoey._

_What? I want to know now!_

I replied. I gave it to her and her and 5 seconds later it was back on my desk. The note said:

_I'll tell you at recess! Don't reply me you're oblige to come. I'll be at our usual spot!_

Gwen: I WANT TO KNOW!!!!!

Cloe: Why did you make me writ that?

Me: because I like suspense...

Cloe: Well they don't

Me(with fiery candy stick in hand): What did you say?

Cloe: Review??

Me: Nice try...get ready to be poked!

Gwen: NOOOOOOOOOOOO CLOE!!! Anyways **R&R** plz!


	3. the Plan,Science class, in action

Teardrops on my guitar chapter 3

Lilypop 101 errr yeah well I'm in high school and I have recess my sister is in high school (sec 3) and she has recess. But it's 10 minutes recess...Anyways enjoy!

The bell rang for the small ten minutes recess. I went to my locker, exchange my math binder for my science binder and went at the place where me and Cloe wait each other. Next to the girls bathroom. I see Clo with her French class binder. She sees me and rushed at the place I am.

''Hey! So here's the plan. Well I have lots of other plans if this one doesn't work.''She said.

''Okay, okay, just say the plan already we have like......6 minutes left!''I said rushing her.

''Anyways, you try to make Trent like you. Like you see where Zoey is and you just like trip on purpose so you fall in his arms but she's thinks it's a big boyfriend/girlfriend hug or you laugh at a funny joke in front of Zoey. There's another plan but I don't think you're ready...''She said.

''Good plans. I like it! But I want to know the other one. Please!!!''I said with a smile on my face.

''Well you can kiss him, in front of Zoey. But you really got to be sure he likes you. You can do what Heather did on Total Drama Island! Lie. Say that she hates Trent's music. That she thinks that she's going out with him just because he's popular. And stuff like that.'' Said Cloe smirking.

''Yeah...isn't that you know mean and way too obvious.''I said.

''Well yeah but still. The last one is like the best one. But I bet he forgot. He has too much things on his mind.''She pointed out.

''You just might be right Clo. I'm doing the fall in his arms and the kiss thing. And well we will be going at the end. You're plans rock Cloe.''I said.

The bell rang, we hugged and went our classes. Me science with Trent, her French with a good friend, Bridgette. Zoey is in our science class but she sits with her best friend, Nicole. She's in my French class too but sits with her other best friend, Michelle. I go at my desk, Trent there waving at me. I sit down and Zoey came and said to me snobby:

''Hum Gen I was hoping to sit with Trent this class.''

''First of all it's Gwen and I want to sit with my F.R.I.E.N.D. You know how to spell that right? Because you, cheerleaders, practise an hour and a half a day to spell the word Ravens.''I said smirking.

''Whatever I don't care about your name. And I understand you want to sit with Trent because you have no friends I'm I right? Of course I am! Coming Nicole!''She said laughing.

''That was mean Gwen. You know I'm a Raven, since I'm a football player. Anyway, partners for the science project?''He said..

''Sorry didn't want to hurt you. But she was mean first. Yeah sure I'll be your partner.''I said blushing.

''Whatever who cares who started it. Cool. Let's promise we'll be partners in every science projects, and French project caus you're my tutor.''Trent said smilling.

''Yeah, whatever! Okay promise of a real friend.''I said.

''Gwen found a date for the prom?''He asked.

''No...I was hoping that...''I started.

''Hello class!'' Said the mean science teacher Dignard. He was French. Well, his dad was French and his mom English.''Today we'll do an experiment. You'll have to try what happens when we mix Windex with alcohol. But we'll have to make alcohol. Here are the ingredients take your note book.''He said impatient.

I took the notes and start mixing the ingredients for the making of alcohol. Trent went to get the Windex. When the alcohol was ready w mixed the Windex and alcohol and it exploded. Me and Trent start laughing and got a C for efforts. The bell already rang and me and Trent was still laughing. It was now or never. Zoey was starring at Trent so I tripped on purpose and of course, Trent catch me had I pulled him into a love hug. We stayed in that position for a long time and I could see Zoey jealous. Nobody was in the hallway except me, Trent, Zoey and Cloe. Clo was hiding but I saw her blond and pink hair. I said it was time for the kiss. So I stratted:

''I don't know how you do to go out with Zoey after all the mean things I heard her say it's the washroom.''I said crying.

''Gwen, are you crying? And what did she said?'' He asked.

''Well I promised myself I wouldn't tell you, but you're just so nice and you deserve to know.''I said still crying. I could see Cloe Smirking and Zoey watching.

''Okay. But what did Zoey said?''Trent asked.

''Well she said that she's only going out with you because your popular and that your music sucks and that you're a weirdo and stupid. Really naive. That's about it. It's so mean!''I said crying.

''Wow that's harsh. And mean. I'm just so manipulate.''He said.

''But I think you're music rocks and you're really cool and down-to-earth. You're so not stupid and naive. And not a weirdo of course.''I said.

I pulled him into a kiss, just like Heather did. I could feel is tongue in my mouth and saw is eyes closing. That meant it was a passionate kiss for him. I could hear Zoey say :You jerk! But he didn't hear since he decide to French kiss me. His arms where around my waist and a hand looking for my butt. He found what we was looking for and kept his hand there. Cloe was in back of us saying:Ooh-oh! But who cares? We stopped kissing and went to our locker hands in hands.

Gwen: I won! I won!

Me: Correction: I made you won!

Trent: I love you Gwen!

Cloe:Ooh-oh!

Me: Will Gwen is still going to be going out with Trent? Will Trent say let's stay friends? Will I will go shopping again? Can my hair be any straighter? Found out next time? See ya floks!


	4. Apologies,Gym class

I need reviews!! And when it's _italic _i'ts thoughts. I do not own TDI or the song Teardrops on my guitar.

Teardrops on my guitar chapter 4

( )

Gwen's POV

_I can't believe I just Kiss Trent with so much passion!_

I was getting my gym bag for my last period, gym. I saw Trent getting his bag. I could see a tear in the corner of his eye. At this right moment, I feel guilty. I couldn't help it I went to see Trent and said to him:

"Trent, I'm sorry. I'm not a true friend. I lied to you. Zoey never said that. She never said what I told you, earlier. Just go tell her."I said almost crying.

"What are you saying Gwen? What do you mean?"He asked.

"Well I lied to you about the things Zoey said. She didn't really said that."I said.

"Really Gwen? Well if that's true I think that we should put our friendship to an end."He said mad.

"No Trent! Wait! It was not my idea!"I said

He was already gone. But I think I deserve his reaction. I made him lost a girlfriend, I lost a friendship. I deserve it. My cell phone rang it was Cloe I answered:

"Hello Cloe." I said upset.

"Hey. I saw what happened. Sorry it's all my fault."She said.

"I can't say no!"I said laughing

"Hey! Whatever Gwen I composed this song, "Teardrops on my guitar" you can sing it at prom."She said.

"Sure I'll listen to it tonight and tomorrow in music I'll practice it."I said happy.

"Cool. Glad we're still friends after what I did. And the prom comity invited me for the music at prom! Cool huh?"She said exited.

"Yeah very cool!"I said happy for her."See ya in gym!"I said.

I turned off my cell phone and head towards the girls locker room to change. The bell rang I was in the gym. Everyone was there except Heather. Good she won't disturb me. I sat next to Cloe, separated from Trent and Zoey. Good they were still going out with each other.

"Hi everyone! Today in gym we'll play volleyball." Said the teacher Mr. Sebastian Knuckles. He was a tall, muscular, sympathique men. "I need two captains a girl and a boy. I choose, Cloe and Trent as captains. You know Cloe you chose a boy first and after you do girl boy girl boy and Trent you chose a girl and after its boy girl boy girl. Okay? Perfect!"Said Mr. Knuckels.

"Hum...Geoff!"Said Cloe.

"Zoey of course."Said Trent.

"Gwen."said Cloe.

"DJ." Said Trent.

"Duncan". Said Cloe.

"Hum...Nicole"said Trent.

And it when on and on and on and on. So I made a list of the teams because I was playing in the second match. With Duncan and Cloe. And other people.

Cloe's team:

Cloe

Geoff

Gwen

Duncan

Courtney

Owen

LeShawna

Jeremie

Trent's team:

Trent

Zoey

DJ

Nicole

Tyler

Izzy

Harlod

Beth

And well the other people where points or referees. Or just did nothing the teacher didn't care.

PLAYING VOLLEYBALL

END OF CLASS

"You did well kids! Great volley ball players see ya!"Said the teacher.

"Cloe meet you at your house at 5!"I said going in my bus.

"Okay bye Gwen!"She said going in her bus.

( )

Me:Do you feel guilty Gwen?

Gwen:ERrrrr nop

Me:really?

Gwen:Yeah really.

Me(takes out fiery candy stick and pokes Gwen)

Gwen:OWWWWWW i feel guilty.

Me: And I don't even if I poked you!

Gwen: PLEASE PLEASE R&R!!


	5. the song

Teardrops on my guitar chapter 5

Really guys, I need reviews......TT_TT R&R

The song

()

Gwen's POV

I was finally at home after a ten minutes ride on my school bus. I threw my bag in my room and went in the kitchen to leave a note that I was going to Cloe's house. I took an apple and eat it quickly so I could be at Cloe's soon. I opened the door and run at my best friend's house. Or should I say Mansion. When I was there, she was outside, playing acoustic guitar. Cloe looked up. Stopped playing and greeted me. She opened the door and we went down to her room. Her room was in the basement. I never went in her room. When we arrived and two beautiful crystal doors, she said before opening the door: '' Watch your step!''.Cloe opened the door I watched my step because there was actually a step. I was amazed at her gigantic room. It was like more than ten times my room. She made me visited her room. She had her queen bed, her computer place, her tv place, her massage place, her guest room, her Jacuzzi, pool and sauna room, her hu-uge closet**(an/:I don't know if you know the suite life of zack and cody. If you do her closet is London's closet)**.

''Wow. I want your room.''I said still amazed.

''I get lost in my closet sometimes. Anyway let's go to my music room! Where I have a recording studio!''She said.

She opened the door and put her acoustic guitar back. She took her white acoustic guitar and start playing the song she wrote**(AN/: I don't own the song)**called _teardrops on my guitar_

_Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

I'll bet she's beautiful  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything  
That I have to live without

Drew talks to me  
I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love  
He's finally got it right  
I wonder if he knows  
He's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

Drew walks by me  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She better hold him tight  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky 'cause... 

__

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

So I drive home alone  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down  
And maybe get some sleep tonight

'Cause he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing  
Don't know why I do

He's the time taken up  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into

Drew looks at me  
I fake a smile so he won't see...

''So do you want to sing it at prom? It's perfect!''Cloe asked.

''Of course I will!''I said exited.


End file.
